Vulnerable
by Naley-Troyella freak
Summary: sequel to drip drop.they're on ellen and talking about thier engagement. troyella. one shot


**So this is the sequel to drip drop.... hope yall like it.**

**Vulnerable**

"And next up we have gabriella montez to sing a song from her newest album and we'll be getting the inside scoop" Ellen announced.

Meanwhile gabriella was pacing back stage because troy hadn't gotton there yet and she couldn't do this interview without him. As if on cue ten seconds later troy comes running in. "I'm so sorry baby! Coach kept me late to talk about the game tomorrow night" i said real quickly.

"It's okay at least you made it" then he lent down and was about to kiss her when the stage manger came yell, "2 minutes" like right next to them.

"So how's this gonna work?"

"Well I'm gonna walk out performing then we're gonna talk about it. Then she'll probably bring up the rumors or see the ring. Then I'll say he's actually back stage and then I'll come and get you"

"sounds like i plan" he said. Then he leant down and captured her lips in a soft short kiss.

"30 seconds" the stage manger announced.

"I gotta go" she said sadly

"you'll do great. I love you"

"i love you too" she gave him a quick peck then she ran to the entrance to get ready to walk out.

"And now we have gabriella montez performing vulnerable" ellen announced

then the music started playing and she walked out onto the stage and then crowd exploded with claps.

when i think about you and me i get a little weak in the knee's  
i feel the flutter of a butterfly and sometimes i can hardly breath

(Vanessa) (guy)  
so baby baby  
hold me now hold me  
i cant tell if im lost or found coz im living in a dream and i don't wanna wake up  
and i don't know how to let you in don't know don't know  
or let you go im so vulnerable or let you go im so vulnerable  
hold me now hold me  
please baby don't let me down coz im livin in a dream and i don't wanna wake up  
i know for sure that you're the cure i know for sure that you're the cure  
(coming down to your place coz i love you more  
i don't wanna be vulnerable)

when it comes to this book of us i think its time now to turn the page  
and i don't wanna say i love you first but my heart it can hardly wait

(Vanessa) (guy)  
so baby baby  
hold me now hold mei cant tell if im lost or found coz im living in a dream and i don't wanna wake upand i don't know how to let you in don't know don't know  
or let you go im so vulnerable or let you go im so vulnerable  
hold me now hold me  
please baby don't let me down coz im livin in a dream and i don't wanna wake up  
i know for sure that you're the cure i know for sure that you're the cure  
(coming down to your place coz i love you more  
i don't wanna be vulnerable)  
[Vulnerable Lyrics On .com/ ]  
(guy)  
i don't wanna see you hurt  
but you are my baby girl  
take my hand understand im afraid  
to tell you the very words  
that you wanna hear me say

(Vanessa)  
when you say it here tonight  
will you mean it for all life  
will you tell everything that your heart is really feeling for me  
so i wont be vulnerable

(Vanessa ) (guy)  
coz im living in a dream and i don't wanna wake up  
and i don't know how to let you in don't know don't know  
or let you go im so vulnerable or let you go im so vulnerable  
hold me now hold me  
please baby don't let me down coz im livin in a dream and i don't wanna wake up  
i know for sure that you're the cure i know for sure that you're the cure  
(coming down to your place coz i love you more  
i don't wanna be vulnerable)

the crowd claps again then she walked over to Ellen and sat down o the couch.

"That was just amazing"

"thank you" she answered politely

"so you wrote this correct?"

"Yeah i wrote it in like 15 minutes"

"well tell us about this mystery man you've written this song about"

"i wrote vulnerable while i was a sophomore in high school and i had been dating a guy for 2 years and we hadn't said i love you yet so i guess i just wrote this song about how i was feeling at the time"

"did yall ever say i love you?"

"Yeah, we where at his house for Christmas because our parents were really close too. And his mom pulled out the baby pictures i told him he was an adorable baby and he just said i love you then he started rubbed of his neck he always dose that when he's nervous and i just sort of sat there for a minute the whole room went silent then i a said i love you too. The rest of the night our mom's where paretically planning our wedding"

"do you still keep in touch with him?"

"Yeah we talk"

"so could this mystery man from drip drop and vulnerable be the same guy?"

"Yes they are"

"so are the rumors true? are you engaged?"

"Actually yes" then she held up her had to show her the ring

"well congrats! I'm so happy for you! Do we get to know who the mystery man is?"

"Well he is back stage" she answered

"why don't we go and get him then" she got up and went to get troy.

"Up next find out who gabriella Montez's soon to be husband" ellen announced then they went to commercials. Then ellen got up and went back stage hopping to get a sneak peak of th mystery guy. But she bumped into somebody instead troy Bolton. "Mr. Bolton what are you doing here?" she asked friendly

"um..." he was trying to think up and excuse then his phone started vibrating 'gabby'. _Thank you _he thought. "One sec i gotta take this." he walked away

"Hey babe....I'm still back stage...um next to the exit door...um no I'll find you...i don't thinks that's....fine there's no arguing with you...love you too" he went back to ellen

"sorry that was my fiancé"

"your engaged?"

"Uh yeah"

"Well congrats" then as if on cue gabriella comes around the corner.

"There you are" she says then she walks up to him. Then she sees ellen

"hey gabriella find your fiance yet?" ellen asks

"yeah"

"well where is he?"

"He's..."

"30 seconds" the stage manger says.

"Okay well just get him and when i reintroduce you come out with him"

"Kay"

troy looks at his fiance and grabs her hand"come on let's get ready" he brings her hand up and kisses it.

"And we're back. Before we went on break we found out that gabriella is engaged to whom well your gonna find out. Gabriella can you and your fiance come out here?"

Troy steps forward while gabriella stand still. "Come on gabby"

"troy i can't"

"Why not?"

"What if it's just like high school?"

"Gabby that doesn't matter all that matters is that i love you and you love me"

"okay let's go"

they walk out onto stage hand in hand. Ellen stand up and attacked them with hugs.

"Troy you didn't say that you were engaged to her" ellen said

troy just rubbed the back of his neck a little the they sat down on the couch side by side.

"Well isn't this a shocker L.A.'s big time basketball star gets engaged to L.A.'s big time singer/song writer"

"yeah" they answer together

"well when did yall become an item?"

"About 3 months ago"

"but you just got off tour and that took 3 months. Yall are already engaged"

"well, we've known each other since we were like 9 and we dated pretty much most of high school so i think we know if we want to spend the rest of our lives together" troy answered

"i didn't mean it like that it's just..."

"No it's fine" gabriella quickly answered

"okay then so...when did yall get reunited?"

"After my performance on TRL a few months back. Well, troy saw it and pretty much begged my best friend Taylor to tell him where i lived. I got home from my meeting and there he was on my door step he told me he still loved me too and things just sot of left off from there"

"how sweet. Troy tell me about the proposal"

"well the day she came back from tour. I took her to the park we walked for a while then a stopped and she asked my what's wrong i just got down on one knee and told her..."

Gabriella joined in, "brie, these past 3 months with out you made me realize i can't live with out you in my life for good. So with that being said will you do the honor of being my wife?"

"Aw. How adorable!" ellen gushed

"so have yall set a date?"

"January 10th 2009" they answered together

"what's the importance of that day?"

"That's the day we started dating freshmen year" gabriella answered

"yall look so cute together. I can just see the headlines right now 'troyella gets engage'"

gabriella started giggling

"what's so funny?" Ellen asked

"it's just that's exactly what our parents said when we told them"troy answered

"well your parents are very smart people then" Ellen answered

"yeah i bet they're taping this right now"gabriella answered

"well thank you both for being here today but I'm afraid the show almost over"

"no thank you for having us"they answered. And with that they went to commercial and they left the studio to go back to troy's house.

***

when they arrived at his house troy opened hoped out of the car and went to open Gabriella's door. He grabbed her hand and lead her to his door. Once they were inside she said, "you did great today baby"

"no you did" he answered.

With that he pulled her to him and kissed her square on the lips. He felt her grinning into the kiss. his hands found her waist and her hands found his neck. He slowing started to lick her bottom lip begged for entrance she i immediately granted. Then he started to lead her up stairs not breaking the kiss. When they made it up the stairs he went to the nearest room not caring which bed room it was. They finally broke apart because air was needed. He quickly attacked her neck when he found her sensitive spot he started to nibble at it causing her to let out i small groan. She reattached their lips and lead him to the bed. As her legs buckled against the mattress he climbed on top of her careful not to squish her. Air became necessary again and they pulled apart resting their foreheads against each other.

"I love you brie" troy whispered

"i love you too wildcat" she answered

"wildcat? You haven't called me that in a while"

"well what can i say even if you're a Laker you'll always be my wildcat"

"so you coming to the game tomorrow night?"

"You can bet on it"

***

**there you have it. I know not the best. Read and review!**


End file.
